Pantra Against The World
by kambing laki
Summary: "Brownies Ganja, ayam tiren, susu detergent, dan sekarang beras plastik," helaan napas. "Mau makan apa kita?"/"Lha, orang kalimantan makan ikan gabus biasa aja."/"Itu beda lagi, Putra." Helaan napas lagi, kali ini lebih kasar. "Jangan niruin meme, kesel aku."/"Hehe."/Double Indonesia/OC/Enjoy Reading :)))


**A/N:**

 **Yowassapbrooooo! Saya kembali hadir untuk nyampah di fandom yang roar biasa ini 8D kali ini saya dan rekan saya yang tidak kalah gila (dicekek) bekerja sama untuk menistakan anak masing-masing. Kak Yumi udah bikin, dan saya juga gak mau kalah untu menistakan mereka xD #ketawagenit #dirajam Putra dan Panca, maafkan emak kalian yang ngebet ini ya 8"""""D**

 **Sebenernya fic ini cuma kumpulan ficlet yang iseng aku bikin di fb sih, ada yang udah diaplod di sana dan ada yang masih mendem di Ms Word. Dan berhubung saya gak tau harus milih judul apa… jangan protes soal judul ini yang kelewat epik ya :"""3 by the way, selamat berbuka puasa buat yang melaksanakan :D**

 **Oke,** _ **check this out**_ **!**

 **#**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Hetalia Axis Power © Hidekaz Himaruya**

 **PanTra Against The World © Sabila Foster**

 **Panca Ajriandharma aka Hindia Belanda © Yumi Murakami**

 **Putra Bayu Dirgantara aka Republik Indonesia © Sabila Foster**

 **Rated: T+**

 **Genre: Family, Humor.**

 **Warning: OC, deskripsi merdeka, typo(s), kebanyakan ficlet hasil parodi berita, oneshot dan semua kekurangan lainnya.**

 **Enjoy Reading teman-temin 8D**

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

#

 **[Dulu]**

"Kau perhatian sekali pada Rohingya."

Putra mengalihkan tatapan matanya yang tadinya fokus pada panci berisi bubur jadi ke Panca yang berdiri di ambang pintu. Melihat letak Panca berdiam diri, Putra menghela napas.

"Jangan berdiri di ambang pintu, nanti nongtot(?) jodoh lho." Katanya memberi tahu, Panca tidak bisa tidak _sweat drop_. Putra mengambil mangkuk dan mengambil bubur secukupnya. "Bagaimana aku tidak perhatian pada Rohingya? Anak itu butuh perhatian dan kasih sayang, kasihan dia. Aku yakin Myanmar memperlakukannya dengan buruk."

Panca memperhatikan Putra, lalu mengikutinya yang pergi dari dapur ke lantai dua. "Tapi itu kan kewajiban Myanmar, kau tidak perlu sampai seperti ini."

"Sudahlah, lagi pula banyak pesantren yang mau menampung orang-orang Rohingya kok. Aku tidak merasa direpotkan juga."

Panca menghela napas gemas. "Aku tidak suka kau berlebihan seperti ini padanya."

"Tapi…," Putra berhenti berjalan, ia balas menatap Panca yang menatapnya dengan sorot protes. "Kalau kau sakit, kau suka aku bersikap berlebihan padamu, kan?"

"Itu beda kasus, Put."

.

 **[Cuma Aku]**

"Plis, deh, ya," Putra menghela napas, ia menatap Panca tidak suka. "Aku tidak setega itu membiarkan Rohingya terus-terusan mengambang di lautan lepas, 'Nca."

Panca memicingkan matanya. "Kalau Rohingya aku tidak terlalu keberatan, tapi Bangladesh beda lagi."

"Kenapa lagi, sih?"

"Kau tidak tahu saja bagaimana cara dia menatapmu, Putra." Panca berkata, Putra mengerutkan keningnya tidak mengerti.

"Cuma aku yang boleh menatapmu dengan mata seperti itu."

"Mata seperti apa?"

Panca tidak langsung menjawab. Jika ia menjawab dengan jujur, Putra pasti akan menendangnya atau lebih parah akan menjauhinya.

"Pokoknya yang seperti itu lah."

"Dih, gaje."

"Pokoknya aku tidak setuju kamu terus menolong Rohingya dan Bangladesh, Putra!"

"Ya sudah, sih. Toh aku menolong mereka bukan dengan uangmu, kan?"

"… cih."

.

 **[Jangan halangi]**

"Panca!" Aceh berteriak protes saat orang-orang berseragam mulai membubarkan acara lelangnya. "Apa yang kau lakukan?"

Panca dengan wajah dingin berkata. "Aku membereskan sesuatu yang harus dibereskan, acara lelangmu tidak memiliki surat izin. Lelang ini tidak sah."

"Kau! Jika kau tidak mau membantuku, jangan halangi aku!"

Panca memicingkan mata tidak suka. "Aku tidak suka dilawan."

.

 **[HAM]**

"Ke mana HAM yang saat kasusku kemarin kalian gembar-gemborkan?" Putra menatap satu persatu wajah nation di ruang _meeting_ itu. "Mana? Rohingya dan aku mempertanyakan HAM kami! Kemarin kalian heboh meneriakan kata HAM saat aku akan mengeksekusi pengedar narkoba, sekarang kasus Rohingya lebih kejam lagi dan kalian malah diam. Kenapa?"

Hening. Putra kembali mengedarkan pandangannya, ia menatap Thailand dan Razak sedikit lebih lama dari yang lainnya. Thailand mengangguk satu kali saat pandangan mata mereka bertemu.

"Kalian…," Putra lagi-lagi menyapukan padangannya, lalu ia berhenti saat menatap Austin. "Membuatku jijik."

.

 **[Pesantren]**

"Dua belas pesantren di negaraku siap untuk menerima kalian." Putra berkata dengan senyum yang biasa ia berikan pada Razak saat masih kecil dulu. Rohingya menatapnya dengan penuh terima kasih.

"Terima kasih, aku tidak tahu harus berkata apa lagi." mata Rohingya mulai berkaca-kaca. "Semoga Allah membalas kalian dengan berjuta-juta kebaikan."

Putra mengamini doa Rohingya. Pemuda itu kemudian melirik jam tangannya, lalu kembali menatap Rohingya dengan wajah teduh.

"Sudah maghrib, ayo sholat."

Rohingya mengangguk.

Sementara itu Panca memperhatikan keduanya dari lantai atas.

.

 **[HAM]**

"Mana negara-negara yang saat kasus narkoba kemarin berkoar-koar tentang HAM? MANA? Rohingya dan aku ingin menuntut HAM miliknya!" Putra melirik negara-negara di ruang meeting. Razak masih memainkan ponselnya di samping Putra. "Apa HAM bagi kalian adalah ketika kalian terancam?"

Hening. Putra melirik Australia dan Amerika. "Kenapa kalian diam? Kemarin kalian sangat memperjuangkan HAM, kan? Tapi kau malah mengusir Rohingya, anak itu membutuhkan rangkulan." Lalu ia kembali menyapu pandangan ke wajah nation-nation. "Dia membutuhkan perlindungan, bantu dia. Jangan usir dia! Dia saudara kita!"

"Tapi kami juga memiliki masalah, Putra."

"Aku juga punya masalah! Razak punya masalah dan Thailand juga punya masalah." Putra menarik napas. "Semua punya masalah, tapi tidak bisakah kalian menolong nation lain yang memiliki masalah yang tidak bisa ia selesaikan sendiri?"

"Mereka akan mati jika tidak keluar dari wilayah Myanmar." Putra melirik kursi Myanmar yang kosong. "Rohingya akan terus dilukai jika ia tidak enyah dari Myanmar. Bantu dia..."

Putra duduk di kursinya setelah merasa cukup. Razak meliriknya dan tersenyum simpul, Putra melihatnya dengan wajah lelah. Lalu sebuah tepukan pelan membuat Putra mendongkakkan kepalanya, memandang Panca yang tampak sedang memikirkan sesuatu.

.

 **[Keputusan]**

"Haaah." Putra menghela napas lega, ia baru saja menerima telepon dari Thailand kalau PBB melarang para nation untuk mengusir orang-orang Rohingya dan Bangladesh yang meminta tolong. Rupanya usaha Putra tidak sia-sia. "Syukurlah masalah ini mendapatkan perhatian UE."

"Lega sekali sepertinya."

Putra melirik Panca yang muncul dari lantai dua, lalu ia tersenyum. "Tentu saja, dengan begini _nation-nation_ akan menolong Rohingya dan Bangladesh. Bukan cuma Indonesia, Malaysia dan Thailand saja."

Panca tidak bisa menahan senyum tipis untuk mengembang di wajahnya, senang rasanya melihat wajah bahagia Putra. Dari kemarin Putra terus-terusan memasang wajah masam, kecuali saat berbicara dengan Rohingya (dia bilang orang tua tidak boleh menunjukan wajah menyeramkan seperti itu pada anak mereka, lalu Panca protes sejak kapan Rohingya jadi anak Putra). Maka saat melihat wajah Putra yang lega seperti itu, Panca merasa ikut senang juga meski pun ia tidak terlalu memperdulikan Rohingya dan Bangladesh.

"Kau mau es goyang? Aku beli dua."

"Wah, mau!"

.

 **[Terus]**

Panca memandangi Putra yang sedang memasak dengan tatapan tidak suka.

"Terus saja kau urus Rohingya dan Bangladesh," Panca mendesis. "Terus saja kau beri mereka makan, terus saja seperti itu sampai sakitmu makin parah!"

Putra tidak meliriknya atau merespon Panca.

"Kalau kau jatuh sakit, aku tidak akan peduli. Ingat itu."

.

 **[Batu]**

Razak melirik jari-jari tangan kakaknya.

"'Ndon, tolong ya. Kalau kita ke World Meeting, batu akikmu yang sebesar bokong gajah Thailand itu hisa dicopot dulu tidak?" Razak melotot pada kakaknya yang berkedip bingung tidak mengerti kenapa ia harus melepas aksesorisnya. "Malu-maluin 'Ndon! Malu-maluin!"

"Yee, sesukaku dong!"

"Dari pada pake cincin batu akik gede yang gak fashionable itu, mending pake cincin kawin kita."

Hening. Putra melirik Razak ngeri.

"Lu ngelawak, kan?"

Dan Razak hanya berjalan memasuki pesawat tanpa suara. Entah malu atau berusaha menghindari tatapan Panca yang seakan mengulitinya.

.

 **[Medali emas]**

 _Panca mengatur napasnya agar tenang dan tidak membuat keakuratan tembakannya meleset, setelah merasa yakin ia langsung menarik pelatuknya._

 _DOR! DOR! DOR!_

 _Pemuda itu melirik Putra yang menatapnya dengan senyum bangga. Hanya sebentar saja, karena setelahnya Putra kembali mengagumi keimutan seorang anak tentaranya yang ada di sana. Panca berdecih._

Panca itu ahli menembak kalau dibandingkan dengan Putra yang lebih ahli menyantet. Maka dari itu saat olimpiade menembak antar negara dilaksanakan, Putra menunjuk Panca sebagai perwakilan Indonesia.

Dan Panca memang menang banyak. Ia mendapatkan 30 medali emas, yang dengan wajah songong ia tunjukkan pada Putra.

 _"Dengar," Panca memelototi wajah nation yang kurang ia sukai yang juga mengikuti olimpiade itu satu persatu, ia menatap Austin dan America lebih lama. "Jika ada yang berani menyentuh Putra, akan aku lubangi kepalanya."_

 _Di sisi lain, Putra yang sedang mencubiti pipi seorang anak di sana tidak sengaja mendengar ultimatum Panca. Lalu tanpa dikomando wajahnya merona._

.

 **[Makanan]**

"Dengar, aku orang Indonesia juga. Tapi dari pada ulat, aku lebih memilih makan sagu."

"Tapi Put, ulat yang ini banyak proteinnya. Lagian ini bukan ulat bulu kok, ini ulat pohon jadi kalau kamu makan badanmu gak bakal gatel-gatel."

"Persetan dengan protein, seenggaknya potong-potong dulu baru dimasak. Kalau utuh kayak gitu kamu gak geli apa?"

"Nggak, kenapa harus geli? Enak kok."

"Dasar orang pedalaman…."

"Putra," senyum manis. "Makan ulat goreng ini atau aku akan **menggoreng ulat punyamu**."

"Emoh."

"Jadi kamu lebih suka ulatku dari pada ulat yang ini, Put?"

"… mati aja sana."

"Cie, mukanya merah."

"Berisik!"

.

 **[Alasan]**

Juara satu, dua, dan tiga diambil oleh Indonesia. Lalu juara empat oleh Brunei.

"Rasanya aku mengerti kenapa saat olimpiade Panca terlihat buas."

"Buas? Kenapa?"

"Sebelum gilirannya, ia melihat Australia mencuri pandang padamu, Kak."

"… oh, itu."

.

 **[Makanan Part 2]**

"Brownies Ganja, ayam tiren, susu detergent, dan sekarang beras plastik," helaan napas. "Mau makan apa kita?"

"Lha, orang kalimantan makan ikan gabus biasa aja."

"Itu beda lagi, Putra." Helaan napas lagi, kali ini lebih kasar. "Jangan niruin meme, kesel aku."

"Hehe."

.

 **[Bocor]**

"Gila, ini neraka atau lapisan ozon yang bocor, sih?" Putra mengipasi dirinya dengan _hihid_ (?) aka kipas tangan sambil mengemut es goyang yang kemarin dibeli Panca. Pemuda dengan nama tengah Bayu itu sedang berleha-leha di ruang keluarga sambil menonton berita.

"Gak heran kalau pulang-pulang Panca udah mateng."

"Siapa yang mateng?"

"Asu- salam dulu kenapa, sih?"

Panca yang tiba-tiba berdiri di belakang Putra yang duduk di sofa mengangkat bahu cuek, Putra manyun. Kemudian Panca melangkah ke arah tangga. Tapi sebelum itu dia bertanya.

"Aku beli es kelapa, mau gak?"

Putra langsung tersenyum lebar. "Mauuu!"

Ah, Putra memang tidak bisa kesal pada Panca lama-lama.

.

 **[Panas]**

"-2000 lebih masyarakat India meninggal karena panas yang ekstrim, jalanan aspal bahkan meleleh karena suhu yang tinggi-"

Putra mengangguk-angguk. "Kasian Bang India, untung Indonesia gak sepanas di sana." Komentarnya lalu menyeruput capcinnya dengan khidmat.

"Putra."

"Hm?" Tidak menoleh.

"Putra."

"Hmm?" Belum menoleh.

"Putra!"

"Hm!?" Akhirnya menoleh dengan kesal, lalu melotot.

"Tidak kah kau merasa kepanasan?"

Sendok yang tadinya ada dalam genggaman kini dilemparkan dengan sepenuh hati dengan sasaran kepala seorang pemuda yang sedang menyeringai seksi.

.

 **[Menembak]**

Panca itu ahli menembak. Ya, baik menembak sasaran dengan pistol atau pun menembak Putra tergantung dengan imajinasi liar orang-orang di sekitar mereka.

"Putra."

"Hm?"

"Aku mau latihan tembak."

"Oh. Pistol sama Revolver ada di tempat biasa, pelurunya di laci nomor dua."

"Bukan menembak itu."

"Terus nembak apa?"

"Nembak kamu."

"Lha, jadi kamu mau nyatain cinta gitu? Geli 'Nca."

"Bukan itu juga."

"Terus apaaaa?"

"Aku mau menembak yang ini."

"Eh, tanganmu nyosor ke mana itu –ASTAGA PANCA!"

"Kau sudah mengizinkanku lho ya~"

.

 **[Tidak sendiri]**

"Kami Bonek mania! Selalu mendukung Persibaya!"

Putra melirik kerumunan orang yang memakai baju serba hijau di jalanan dengan khawatir, lalu melirik Panca yang memeriksa berkas-berkas penting di meja kerjanya. Pemuda itu memakai kacamata kerjanya dan wajahnya lebih tegang dari biasanya, sepertinya karena mendengar protes dari orang-orang di luar tentang pembekuan PSSI.

Putra menghela napas. Ia mendekati Panca dan mengusap kerutan di dahi pemuda itu. Panca memejamkan matanya dan mencoba lebih rileks.

"Keriputmu makin banyak, 'Nca."

Panca melepas kacamatanya saat Putra tidak lagi mengusap dahi dan pelipisnya.

"Jangan lupa untuk istirahat, 'Nca." Putra menyentuh pundak Panca dan memijitnya pelan.

"Ada aku. Sesekali, istirahatlah dan biarkan aku mengurusnya."

Panca tersenyum tipis.

"Aku tidak akan melakukannya, kau kira aku akan membiarkanmu menerima cercaan orang luar?" Panca berkata. "Kau urus urusan dalam negeri yang ringan saja, lainnya biar aku yang urus."

Putra menghela napas. _'Dasar keras kepala.'_

.

 **[Deportasi]**

"Deportasi Bangladesh." Panca berkata dengan wajah dingin serta nada bicara yang tidak kalah dingin, masih terpeta dengan jelas di dalam kepalanya bagaimana wajah menangis Putra kemarin malam. Wajah menangis yang diakibatkan oleh perilaku kurang ajar dari orang-orang yang anak itu tolong. "Mereka akan mati jika kita usir? Aku tidak peduli, dia sudah berani menyentuh sesuatu yang merupakan milikku."

 _'Pa-Panca... hiks, aku takut...'_

Wajah Panca semakin mengeras. "Usir mereka, usir mereka sebelum aku membunuh mereka."

Panca membanting telepon itu, ketika bayangan Putra kemarin malam tidak kunjung hilang dari benaknya. Kemeja yang kusut dengan beberapa kancing yang terlepas, Panca memicingkan matanya.

"Maafkan aku, Putra. Aku tidak akan membarkan mereka melakukan hal itu padamu."

.

 **[Badhair]**

"Pagi 'Nca."

"Pagi Put…."

"Hm? Kenapa ngeliatin gitu?"

"… nggak."

Badhair Panca itu _hardcore_. Badhair Putra itu… lebih dari sekedar _hardcore_ , karena _bad hair_ seorang Putra cukup untuk membuat Panca mendorongnya kembali ke tempat tidur.

"Kenapa sih— eh, itu tanganmu mau ke mana— ASTAGA PANCAAAA!"

.

 **[Kekuatan]**

Panca itu kuat, dia bisa mengangkat semua barbel yang ada di rumah Putra seorang diri. Tentu saja, Majapahit mendidiknya agar ia menjadi pria yang kuat dan Netherlands membuatnya menjadi kuli. Tidak heran jika saat ini Panca memiliki kekuatan seperti gajah.

Tapi Putra lebih kuat, karena dia bisa mengangkat hal-hal tabu yang tidak layak menjadi layak untuk diperbincangkan.

Dasar bigos.

.

 **[Demi]**

Kenyataannya Putra lebih menyukai badminton dari pada sepak bola, Papua lebih mencintai olah raga itu.

Tapi demi Panca, Putra akan mengurusi masalah PSSI seolah sepak bola adalah olah raga yang paling ia cintai.

"FIFA masih memberi kesempatan," Putra mencari kontak seseorang lalu segera menghubunginya. "Aku tidak boleh menyia-nyiakan hal ini."

.

 **[Sepak bola]**

Panca mengepalkan tangannya kesal. Tidak, ini tidak boleh terjadi. Jika Indonesia dikenai sanksi dari FIFA maka tamat sudah perjalanan sepak bola negeri ini. Panca tidak mau hal itu terjadi. Dan ia tidak akan membiarkan hal itu terjadi.

Tidak. Itu tidak akan terjadi.

.

 **[Bagianku]**

"Buat janji dengan bosku," Putra berkata pada seseorang di seberang telepon. Ia melihat jam di dinding dengan dingin. "Aku tidak peduli, buat janji temu untuk kami."

Entah bagaimana Putra merasa orang di seberang telepon mengangguk patuh atas perintahnya. "Baik, Tuan." Putra langsung memutuskan sambungan telepon dan menghubungi orang lain dengan wajah dingin.

Bagus. FIFA sudah menjatuhkan sanksinya. Bagus. Ia tidak bisa mengikuti piala dunia. Ya, bagus. Setidaknya ia masih bisa mengikuti Sea Games, itu harus disyukuri karena tampaknya FIFA masih memberinya kesempatan untuk menyelesaikan masalah menpora dengan PSSI. Ya, itu bagus.

Putra berdecih. Tetap saja!

"Putra?"

Putra melirik Panca yang masuk ke ruang kerja mereka, penampilannya jauh lebih kacau dari biasanya. Pandangan Putra melembut, Panca pasti kelelahan.

"Sudah aku bilang biar aku saja yang…."

"Kau harus istirahat, Panca." Kata Putra tegas. Ia mendekati Panca dan tiba-tiba meninju perutnya. Panca langsung ambruk dan Putra membawanya agar berbaring di sofa. "Aku harus bertindak juga, mana tega aku melihatmu begini terus."

.

 **[Keduanya]**

"Nesia!"

Putra menggeram. Dia menatap America yang tersenyum lebar dengan kesal. "Sudah aku bilang berkali-kali, panggil aku Putra atau Indonesia!" Protesnya, America tertawa menyebalkan. "Nesia membuatku terkesan seperti perempuan."

Lalu entah kenapa Putra tiba-tiba teringat akan tawa menyebalkan Panca. Putra manyun.

"Aku mau pinjam kuntimu."

Putra berkedip bingung, ia menatap America dengan tatapan yang membuat Netherland dan Malaysia (dan sepertinya Panca juga) lupa diri. "Pinjam Kunti? Buat apa?"

"Aku mau memakainya untuk menakut-nakuti Iggy! Aku dengar Indonesia punya makhluk-makhluk beraura negatif," America mengangkat bahu. "Yah, walaupun aku tidak terlalu percaya."

Putra mengangguk-angguk, lalu berbisik entah pada siapa. "Kunti setuju," katanya, America ber-yes!-ria. "Tapi dia mau darah segar yang banyak."

Kening America berkerut bingung.

"Darah? Manusia atau hewan?"

Mendengar pertanyaan America, Putra menyeringai. "Manusia atau hewan?" ulangnya, seringainya melebar. America merasa punggungnya mendingin. "Terserah padamu, kau punya yang mana. Dia suka keduanya." Katanya masih sambil menyeringai.

America menelan ludah gugup. Sepertinya Putra memang masternya mimpi buruk.

.

 **[Sepak Bola]**

Indonesia melawan Myanmar. Panca menyanyikan lagu Indonesia Raya dengan penuh penghayatan, matanya terpejam dan ia terlihat sangat menghayati lagunya. Di sampingnya Putra melirik Panca sebentar, kemudian tesenyum karena jarang sekali ia bisa melihat Panca seperti ini.

Panca bermain dengan sungguh-sungguh. Di sela-sela permainan itu, Panca berkata pada Myanmar.

"Rohingya, jaga anak itu dengan benar. Jangan buat Putra kelelahan sampai melupakan dirinya sendiri!" teriak Panca geram, Myanmar berdecih kesal.

.

 **[Kalah]**

Myanmar menang 4-2 atas Indonesia. Panca menarik napas dalam-dalam dan memejamkan mata, ia menengadahkan kepalanya dan menghadapkan wajah ke langit yang menjatuhkan tetesan hujan. Pemuda itu menangis dalam diam di tengah lapangan bola.

"Aku kalah."

.

 **[Sama]**

"4-2." Kata Razak dengan nada menghina.

Putra manyun. Lalu menyeringai seram. "LIMA SATU! KAU DIUKEI VIETNAM, HA!"

"BERISIK!"

"KAU YANG MULAI DULUAN!"

Sementara itu Panca menatap mereka berdua dengan hati yang panas.

.

 **[Perbedaan]**

Panca itu rajanya perang se-Indonesia, dia juga jagonya bikin strategi macam gerilya. Semua hewan di pelosok Indonesia jinak padanya, karena itu dia memiliki banyak sekali peliharaan yang dibiarkan tinggal di halaman belakang rumah yang luasnya naudzubilah.

Putra lain lagi, suruh dia menari atau menembang maka dia akan mengabsen semua tarian dan lagu daerah dari ujung Aceh sampai ke ujung Papua sana. Dia juga ahli menyantet serta ilmu hitam lainnya, pemuda itu sering mengirimkan salah satu anak buahnya pada musuh negara untuk membuat mereka jera. Selain itu peliharaannya juga banyak, peliharaan yang berbeda dengan Panca.

Sebut saja, tuyul, genderuwo dan sebagainya.

"Put, bisa suruh Kunti jauhin aku?"

"Kenapa?"

"Kamu tega gitu kalau aku diperawanin setan?"

"Pffft."

.

 **[Ajaib]**

"Merica semen, Nca—"

"Tenang, Put. Perut orang Indonesia itu ajaib semua."

.

 **[Troll]**

"Nca!"

"Apa?"

"Ada kecelakaan!"

"Hah? Di mana?"

"Di televisi, buruan liat ntar keburu iklan."

"Dasar kambing!"

.

 **[Pisang]**

Putra itu sangat memuja pisang. Dia suka semua jenis pisang yang tumbuh di halaman rumahnya, seperti pisang Raja dan pisang Ambon. Beri saja dia kostum pisang atau boneka pisang, dia pasti akan nyengir bahagia seperti anak kelebihan gula.

Entah apa yang membuatnya segila itu dengan pisang. Hal yang sama juga terjadi pada Razak.

"Dasar siluman monyet."

Putra langsung melempar kulit pisang ke kepala Panca, sedangkan Razak diam-diam mengambil pisang Putra.

 **.**

 **[Pancingan]**

Sambil bertopang dagu, Putra memperhatikan Panca yang sedang mengetik sesuatu di laptopnya. Di dekatnya ada satu cangkir kopi panas yang tinggal setengahnya, padahal kopi itu baru Putra bawakan untuk Panca beberapa menit yang lalu.

Putra memperhatikan wajah Panca, mulai dari rambutnya yang lebat, hidungnya, bibirnya, kacamatanya serta tatapan matanya yang serius ke arah laptop.

Putra tersenyum kecil. Sepertinya tidak aneh kalau ia tergila-gila pada laki-laki itu.

Lalu tanpa disangka-sangka, dengan gerakan yang cepat pula Putra mengecup pelipis Panca. Panca menoleh dengan kesal karena merasa diganggu, dan Putra tersenyum manis padanya. Dan detik betikutnya Panca menarik dasi Putra dan memberinya kecupan yang lebih memabukkan.

Panca menyeringai.

"Kau memancingku?"

 **.**

 **[Lumpur]**

Putra menyeruput bajigurnya lalu memperhatikan Panca yang sedang main bola bersama anak-anak kampung. Penuh lumpur, mana hujan lagi, Putra jadi gatel pengen ngemandiin mereka.

Ha.

Mata pemuda itu mengikuti gelindingan bola, sesekali mendesah gemas atau berteriak kesal saat bolanya direbut oleh siapa saja. Kemudian saat bola itu digiring Panca, pandangan Putra naik.

Kaos laki-laki itu raib entah ke mana, membuatnya mempertontonkan dada dan perut yang kotak-kotak serta basah karena hujan. Dia cuma pake kolor yang sudah tidak jelas warnanya, wajahnya penuh lumpur tapi dia bermain sambil tersenyum lebar.

Putra ikutan tersenyum, lalu mendelik Kunti yang sudah histeris tidak karuan di sampingnya. Pantas saja dari kemarin Panca uring-uringan dan terus memeluknya selama tidur, Kunti tampaknya sudah jatuh cinta padanya.

Duh, kasihan Genderuwo sama Pocong. Cinta mereka sepertinya bertepuk sebelah tangan.

 **.**

 **[Merah]**

Putra mengerang saat kesadarannya mulai terkumpul. Ia masih ngantuk, tapi ada sesuatu yang memerangkap tubuhnya dan membuat pemuda itu pengap sendiri, ia jadi tidak bisa tidur lagi.

Oh, tidak, apakah kunti atau genderuwo mengerjainya lagi dengan duduk di atas tubuhnya? Putra mengerang lagi, ia malas membuka matanya.

"Segitu enaknya aku peluk sampe kamu ngerang terus, Put?"

HOLY SHI- Putra langsung loncat dan menendang perut Panca. Disusul dengan jeritan ala ABG saat ia melihat dirinya naked dengan begitu banyak "gigitan serangga" di badannya.

"KAN KEMARIN AKU UDAH BILANG JANGAN TIDUR DI SINI LAGI PANCAAAAAAAA! AKU UDAH NGASIH DUA EMBER DARAH AYAM KE KUNTI, DIA GAK BAKAL NGINTILIN KAMU LAGI— ASTAGA INI MERAH BANYAK BANGET!"

.

 **[Klaim]**

Panca mengemut esnya lalu melirik Putra yang sedang memindah-mindahkan saluran televisi.

"Put," panggilnya, Putra bergumam sebagai respon tanpa meliriknya. "Aku denger ada supporter Malaysia yang ngeklaim lagu Persib."

Putra mematikan televisinya, kemudian tanpa berkata apa-apa pergi dari sana. Salah satu alis Panca naik karena heran. "Mau ke mana?"

"Nyari Kunti sama Palasik, mau kusuruh terbang ke rumah Razak."

 **.**

 **[Menciut]**

Panca menatap bocah setinggi setengah pahanya dengan pandangan yang sulit diartikan.

"'Nca! Jangan diem terus!" teriak anak itu nyolot. Panca masih diam. Entah ia masih syok mendapati Putra yang setinggi telinganya sekarang menciut jadi setengah pahanya atau dia sedang memikirkan sesuatu yang... hanya dia dan Tuhan yang tahu.

Putra menatap Panca dengan mata berkaca-kaca, ia tidak mau selamanya terjebak dalam tubuh bocah begini!

"Hmm," Panca menyeringai, Putra merasa alarm tanda bahaya berteriak nyaring di kepalanya. "Aku bukan pedofil atau lolicon, Put." seringai Panca melebar. "Jadi tenang dan jangan jauh-jauh sama 'Kakak Panca' ya..."

Putra segera lari begitu Panca akan menggendongnya.

"JANGAN DEKET-DEKET, MONYONG!"

 **.**

 **[Nanti]**

Putra tersenyun sangat lebar saat ia berhasil membobol gawang Singapura. Pemuda itu berniat melakukan selebrasi dengan membuka kaosnya sampai sebuah tangan menahan pergerakannya.

"Kalau kau mau membuka baju, besok malam saja," Panca menyeringai. "di atas ranjang, bersamaku."

"MONYONG!"

 **.**

 **[Seme]**

"Kemaren Bang Thai seme banget ya, Nca..."

"Panca mendelik kesal, di pipinya ada setitik rasa malu. "Berisik! Semean aku lah!"

"Alah, belum apa-apa lu juga udah ditiban gajahnya bang Thai."

"Emang lu nggak? Siapa coba yang kemaren-"

"Bhay."

 **.**

 **[Es]**

Siang hari ini sangat panas. Matahari menyengat seperti setrikaan dan jalanan macet memperparah semuanya. Panca menghela napas kesal dan memukul stir mobil, suara kecapan Panca yang sedang menikmati esnya juga tidak membantu sama sekali.

Enak ya, Putra bisa mendinginkan dirinya dengan es sementara Panca terancam gila.

Manik dibalik lensa itu mendelik, lalu melotot kemudian memicing.

"Ngemut esnya biasa aja." cecarnya. Putra meliriknya dan menyeringai, lalu menghisap esnya dengan mata mengerling penuh godaan.

Panca berdecih. Awas saja.

 **.**

 **[Kecolongan]**

Nafas Panca memburu. Sial, dia kembali kecolongan gol. Matanya mengekori Thailand yang berlari dan menungu operan bola dari pemainnya, Panca berdecih. Tiga kosong, mau dikemanakan mukanya kalau berpapasan dengan Putra yang kebagian tanding badminton.

Panca lalu berhenti berlari saat ada pergantian pemain di timnya. Ia melirik ke pinggir lapangan dan melotot. Putra diturunkan ke lapangan.

"Anak itu!" geramnya.

Putra meliriknya sekilas sebelum berlari menuju bola.

Panca menghela napas kesal. Awas saja kalau sehabis pertandingan ini Putra cedera seperti saat bertanding dengan Singapura, Panca akan menghukum Putra jika pemuda itu terluka!

Mata Panca tidak lepas dari gelindingan bola yang dioper ke sana ke mari. Ia mempercepat larinya saat bola sudah ada di kaki Putra. Mereka berdua saling melirik dan seolah mengerti, Putra mengangguk lalu mengayunkan kakinya ke belakang. Dia akan mengoper bolanya pada Panca.

Bola itu harusnya sampai ke kaki Panca. Ya, harusnya begitu. Tapi tanpa disangka Thailand merebut bolanya, Putra tidak tinggal diam dan berusaha mempertahankan bola itu agar tetap di kakinya.

Mereka berdua saling mengayunkan kaki. Tidak ada yang mau mengalah. Baik Putra atau pun Thailand, keduanya sama-sama keras kepala. Panca sendiri sudah gemas melihatnya.

Sampai Thailand melakukan gerakan yang membuat baik Panca ataupun Putra membelalak.

Thailand menendang bola itu ke belakang lalu menabrakkan bibirnya pada milik Putra.

Panca meledak. "EH, KAMBING JAUH-JAUH DARI PUTRA!"

 **.**

 **[Akhir]**

Putra menggigit bibirnya tidak tega melihat Panca yang sangat terpukul dengan berita yang ia lihat.

Tamat sudah. Panca tidak bisa bermain bola lagi.

"Nca..." bisik Putra lirih. Tangannya menyentuh bahu Panca, lalu secara perlahan membawa laki-laki itu ke dalam pelukannya. "Nca, kita masih bisa main bola kok. Nanti aku suruh pocong jadi kiper, atau Kunti jadi penyerang. Ya?" katanya dengan nada seriang mungkin, ia mencoba untuk bersikap seperti biasa.

Matanya mulai berkaca-kaca. Ia bisa mengerti kenapa sepak bola sangat berarti bagi Panca. Karena PSSI sendiri sudah berdiri sebelum ia lahir, itu artinya saat masih berada di bawah Netherlands Panca sudah mulai menendang bola.

Maka saat terjadi hal seperti ini...

"Nca." Putra memeluk kepala Panca semakin erat. Membiarkan orang itu tenggelam di dadanya agar bisa mengeluarkan semua emosinya. "Nca maaf aku tidak berguna."

Panca menggigit bibirnya. "Dasar sialan..." bisiknya pada angin.

.

 **[Pembalasan]**

Agak malu sih, tapi mau bagaimana lagi. Putra menarik napas dalam-dalam lalu mengeluarkannya, berusaha untuk mengenyahkan bayangan kemarin saat pertandingan bola di mana Thailand menarik urat marah Panca ke luar.

Meski pun rona merah masih menghiasi wajah Putra. Tapi dia sudah berusaha.

Putra melirik Panca yang berdiri di sampingnya. Lalu menelan ludah gugup.

 _'Semoga Panca gak ngancurin stadionnya atau ngelempar raketnya ke kepala Thailand.'_

Pemuda itu lalu melirik Thailand yang sedang mengayun-ayunkan raketnya. Merasa diperhatikan, Thailand tiba-tiba mengangkat kepala dan menatap Putra.

Putra langsung melirik sepatunya.

Thailand diam-diam mengulum senyum misterius, kemudian menjilat bibirnya sendiri.

Sementara itu Panca yang tidak sengaja memperhatikan dua orang di atas mencoba menahan amarahnya. Apa-apaan, Putra cuma boleh bersikap malu-malu karena dirinya! Dan yang boleh menatap Putra dengan sorot lapar seperti Thailand itu, hanya dirinya! Ia bersumpah ia akan mengalahkan Thailand dan mencium Putra dengan lebih buas di depan laki-laki berkacamata itu.

Eh, Panca juga berkacamata ya.

 _'Lihat saja!'_ batin Panca emosi.

Pada akhirnya Panca memang berhasil membalaskan dendamnya yang kemarin. Dan tentu saja, dia dengan bangga mencium Putra di depan batang hidung Thailand yang tersenyum sampai matanya menyipit.

.

 **[Pamali]**

"Nca, jangan duduk di atas meja!"

"Sori sori." Merubah posisi jadi berbaring miring, tangan menopang kepala dan mata dikedipkan sebelah.

"… jangan pose kayak gitu juga, kan."

.

 **[Cepat]**

Panca memeluk bayi dalam dekapannya dan menciumi pucuk kepalanya dengan sayang. "Aku akan menjagamu, tenang ya." bisiknya lalu memberi jarak agar bisa memperhatikan wajah bayi laki-laki yang sedang tertidur itu. "Indonesia, ah, Putra."

Air mata bahagia merebak jatuh dari pelupuk mata Panca. Ia sudah melepaskan diri dari jeratan orang-orang Eropa, dan sekarang tugasnya adalah melindungi anak ini.

"Iya, Putra Bayu Dirgantara."

.

"Papa Nca." kata balita itu tidak jelas. Panca yang sedang memeriksa dokumen yang seharusnya sudah selesai kemarin itu mengalihkan perhatiannya pada anak laki-laki yang menarik-narik celananya minta diperhatikan. "Papa Nca!"

Pemuda berkacamata itu tersenyum lebar, lalu membawa anak laki-laki tersebut ke pangkuannya.

.

"Bang Panca, Putra udah selesai baca bukunya."

"Baca buku yang lain."

"Iya Bang."

.

"NCAAAAAAAA KAN TADI GUE BILANG JANGAN NYIREM BUNGA ITU SIANG-SIAAAAANG."

"GUE LUPA PUT."

 **.**

Panca tersenyum miring sambil memperhatikan wajah Putra yang sedang tertidur. "Waktu berlalu dengan cepat, ya."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **#**

 **Sign,**

 **Kambing Laki.**


End file.
